Graveyard Friendship
by DynamicDuo99
Summary: Annabelle Murray has known Isaac Lahey for most of his life, but has yet to talk to him, until one day when she was feeling lonesome. The question now stands, what does Annabelle feel for Isaac? Will she treat him as a friend, fall inlove with him or just simply become close like siblings do? Issac/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was 7 years ago when my mom died, and every Sunday I would go and visit her grave at the Beacon Hills cemetery. I always loved visiting her grave because even though she may not be alive anymore, it always gave me a reason to get away from my father and I always felt I was talking to her there. To be honest, my father and I never really got along, he always wanted a son, and well, here I am, not a son. So when my mom died, he acted like I didn't exist and he was the last person to save me from loneliness. Now, I don't have anyone.

Another raining Sunday afternoon and I was heading to visit my mothers grave. Usually, I don't complain about being cold, but this rain was starting to aggravate me, so I did start to complain to myself. The cemetery was now in sight so I started to run because I knew I could get an umbrella there. Isaac Lahey, one of the guys who worked at the cemetery was always working on Sunday. He was one of those guys who always went out of his way to make you happy, so if it was hot outdoors, he would bring you some water, or if it was like today, he would bring you an umbrella. He was also someone who when you looked at, you couldn't help but smile at.

So here I was, all soaked and cold from the pouring rain walking towards my moms grave and out of nowhere, Isaac is beside me. I tried to hold back a smile, but like I said, you can't help it. Since Isaac started working at the cemetery, we haven't talked much, just a casual, how are you, or crappy weather we're having. We've never had an actual conversation. But I wasn't going to change that, so when Isaac handed me an umbrella I said thank you and made my way to my mother's grave.

There was something about Isaac today that made me turn my head just to see him. Like I've never really talked to the guy and I could tell something was bothering. Without thinking, I shouted, "Isaac, why don't you come join me?" He looked over at me, and surprisingly, he came and stood beside me. Someone please remind me why I called him over.

"Hey," came from Isaac as I was still trying to figure out why I called him over.

"So, uhm… I'm… yah, hi," I didn't know what else to say until I looked up at him and saw that he had a black eye. "Who hit you? I don't want to be mean, but it doesn't look too good."

"Yeah, I got hit again in lacrosse. Stupid me for not wearing my helmet during practice," his voice got all shaky and I could tell he was lying. Then I remembered when I walked by Isaac's house one evening after work, his father yelling at him. It hit me. His father did that to him.

"Did your father do that to you? If you don't want to talk about it though, it's fine."

We stood in silence for a good ten minutes listening to the sounds of passing cars behind us. Isaac looked at me and finally answered my question, "It was my father, I just haven't really had anyone to tell that to, but I trust you," I think he saw my start blushing because he paused, "Have you ever known someone almost your entire life, but only talked to them for less than an hour and you feel like you've been close for eternity? It's kind of how I feel with you right now," while saying this he looked at me and gave me an innocent smile.

"Yeah, it's a great feeling, isn't it?" and I smiled back at him, knowing today was a day I could never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been an entire week since I talked to Isaac, which made me a bit depressed. While working on my chemistry homework for Harris, I kept thinking how Isaac always had a hard time in that class. Who would have thought, a guy I have barely known is making me feel guilty for having such a high mark. I was working on my homework, and feeling guilty until my phone went off. No it wasn't a call, but it was a text from, well you can guess, Isaac. Before reading the text I started to think of why after a week he would finally text me, to me, it didn't feel right.

I did read the text, but I didn't have an answer to my question. All the text said was, 'Annabelle, I need to talk you, important. Meet in front of the graveyard in 10?' Was is just me, or did he sound like he was in a hurry? It didn't matter what Isaac needed, I grabbed my favourite lilac coloured hoodie as well as my skateboard and was out of the door in now time.

The entire ride to the cemetery, I kept thinking if Isaac was alright. I hoped he was, because he's a nice guy who doesn't deserve to feel bad, or to be treated badly. Once again, the cemetery was in sight, and I could see Isaac, and let me tell you, he didn't look happy. He looked like an abuse puppy looking for a way to escape his master. Isaac was just leaning against the cemetery gates, looking down at his phone as if waiting for a text. Sh*t, I forgot to text him back. Hopefully he wasn't too hurt by me not replying.

"Isaac? Hey!" I didn't know what else to say, maybe he would do all the talking and I could just listen. I am pretty good at listening.

The way Isaac looked at me; I could tell he was hurting. Something was bothering him, or something was eating away at him. "I didn't know if you were coming, but thanks for showing up. Mind if we walk and talk?" His voice was brittle; I could tell that if I wasn't there, he would be crying. In fact, he was probably crying before I got there because his eyes were extremely puffy.

I gave Isaac an innocent smiled and said, "Yeah," and we started to walk. "You know Isaac, you can tell me anything. What's on your mind? And don't lie because I can tell when you're lying."

His voice was very wobbly when he started to talk again. "My dad has been giving me a very hard time lately. My chemistry mark isn't too impressive. And you know that feeling that you can have when you have someone, but you feel like you have no one?" He paused, looking for an answer from me, but I didn't know how to reply, I didn't know what I thought. Actually, I didn't know what to think. "Never mind, I don't know what I was thinking. I thought I was able to talk to you, but I don't think I can" and he started walking away.

If I answered his question, would h have started walking away? Then it hit me. I knew the answer to his question, at least from my perspective. "Isaac, wait! I know what you mean. I have my father, but he isn't someone I can actually trust and rely on because I'm invisible to him. Whatever, I'm saying you may think is total crap but please believe me when I say it's true. Just please, don't walk away. Please?" My eyes started to tear up when I said please, no idea why, but they did.

"Okay. It's not that I don't believe you Annabelle, it's just I've never met someone who has been able to answer that question. Now that you've answered it, I'm scared I'm going to start needing you, and one day you'll leave. And, I won't lie to you but, I don't want to lose you."

By now, Isaac was right in front of me, and looking into his eyes, he had the same pain I did. What happened next? No, we didn't kiss, but I did give him a hug and said, "I promise you Isaac you will never lose me, promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast in my house was served at 7:30 every morning, and knowing my father if I was late even by a second I probably wouldn't be having anything to eat. My alarm clock read 7:25 and I was barely even ready for school. I thought to myself, _'I'm going to be missing breakfast, maybe I could get something at the café on my way to school.' _

My lilac hoodie I wore when I met up with Isaac yesterday was lying on my bureau, as well as the dress I had set out for school today. I quickly got changed, combed my hair and put on so little make-up. Of course I was late for breakfast, that wasn't too surprising.

The house was extremely quiet for a Monday morning until my father's voice echoed through the walls, "Annabelle, I got something to show you." Was my father actually talking to me? That was extremely out of the ordinary. My father was sitting on the couch in our beige painted living room reading a newspaper. It was obvious he was drinking once again because when I went and sat beside him on the coach he smelled of booze.

"'_Fathe_r_ of Camden and Isaac Lahey found dead.' _That is today's headline. If you read the article, they blame it on his son Isaac mainly 'cause Camden died a while ago. Know anything about that family? Ain't Isaac your age?" I tried to process what my father said. Isaac's father is dead and they are blaming Isaac. This isn't right. They can't blame Isaac. No matter how much Isaac may have hated his father, Isaac would have never done something like that. I can't believe this. It just isn't fair. Isaac doesn't deserve this. Tears started streaming down my face at the thought of Isaac being alone. "Annabelle? Come on, I'll drive you to school." My father was actually acknowledging my existence, apparently today everything was reversed. While heading out the door, he handed me a toasted bagel with butter for breakfast.

On the way to school, we passed Isaac's home which was surrounded by cop cars. Yet, Isaac wasn't in sight. My father kept on telling me to relax or that Isaac will be okay, but no matter what my father said to calm me down it didn't work. I just couldn't stop worry about Isaac.

My father dropped me off at school and I headed to chemistry. Scott McCall, one of the lacrosse players was my lab partner. Like Isaac (before last week), I didn't really talk to Scott, but I was really concerned about Isaac so I started talking to him.

"Scott, you know Isaac, right? He's number 14 on your lacrosse team. Was he at practice this morning? I'm kind of worried about him… you know because of his dad and everything." Could I have sounded anymore pathetic?

"He was, but the cops showed up. I think they're calling him in for questioning," Scott replied, staring at Allison Argent across the room. What was the point of responding, he wouldn't hear me probably.

My last 3 classes were economics, English and physics. Let me tell you, all I wanted more than anything was the bell to ring. I wanted the day to end more than anything. I wanted to run to the police station and see if Isaac was there. I wanted to know if he was alright. I wanted to give Isaac the biggest hug and tell him everything would be alright. There were just so much things I wanted. But all I really wanted was to see Isaac.

Finally the last bell rung, dismissing us all. I grabbed my knapsack and printed to my locker, collecting everything I had for homework. My next destination was the police station.

When I got to the police station, they said I couldn't see Isaac just now, so I took a seat outside of the police station. Hours had passed and it was now dark out. I was still waiting outside the station not wanting to leave. A blue jeep pulled up on the side of the road.

I don't think I could have been more shocked at who came out of the jeep. Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale. That was unexpected. But hey, they'd make a cute couple if you'd ask me. I knew that Derek was a werewolf, but I don't think he knew I knew, okay I think I just confused myself saying that. But something telling me Derek being here was not a good sign. No matter though, I followed behind him and Stiles.

*_About an hour later*_

To fill you in on what had happened, I basically just found out that Isaac was a werewolf. What a… interesting day I have had. Derek and Isaac were standing infront of me, and Derek (being kind for the first time I have seen) made an excuse to let me talk to Isaac, and then Derek had left. It was now Isaac and I, and for some reason I started crying, more than I have ever cried in my life. Isaac just took me in his arms and told me he was okay.

"I just was worried so much. You weren't at school," I started crying more than I was before and still continued, my voice getting extremely wobbly, "The police said I couldn't see you and all I wanted was for you to be okay, but I had no way of finding out," I just kept going on and on, until Isaac tilted my chin back and touched his lips to mine.

**So I just wanted to ask you guys what should happen in Chapter 4. I have an idea, but it isn't large enough for an entire chapter, and I really wanted to see what you guys want to happen. Thanks! x**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a full moon tonight and Isaac begged me to stay away from him. The moon had almost reached its peak when I realized I couldn't leave Isaac by himself. I ran downstairs as fast as I could; I grabbed my sweater and skateboard and headed for the subway station I knew Isaac would be at.

I guess I could officially say that I've always felt like I had no one, but now I have Isaac. Its times like right now that I feel bad for him. Sometimes I wish I was a werewolf so I could help him out, but I'm not.

There was a small breeze outside, one you wish for on the hottest day of summer. Personally I enjoyed this breeze since I was on my skateboard. It felt like I had just walked outsized on the most beautiful day after finishing an exam. I was always concerned I wouldn't make it to Isaac in time, and it was obvious because of how often I looked at the moon.

The subway station was just around the corner. Two werewolf howls I counted. None of them sounded like Isaac, that's a good sign. I was almost there.

I finally arrived at the subway station, I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. There he was, Isaac was there. He was in the middle of changing, and I didn't know what to do. I panicked, tears filled my eyes. My eyes were stuck on Isaac. He was suffering and I knew it. A hand touched my shoulder. I knew it was Derek.

"He needs an anchor, go. That's the one thing you can do to help him." I didn't need Derek to tell me anything else.

I ran to Isaac like there was no tomorrow, "Isaac?" He didn't look like himself, he isn't have the pain I saw before. There was a look of terror, or he was scared. I needed to find the Isaac I knew. "I'm here Isaac, see?" I felt a tear fall down my cheek, but I didn't do anything to stop it. "Please? Isaac, it's me Annabelle." He didn't recognize me. I fell to my knees, all I wanted to do was bawl my eyes out but I had to stay strong.

Nothing around me was clear right now, but someone had intertwined their fingers with mine. "Annabelle, thank you." That voice could belong to one person and one person only. Isaac! It clicked in my brain, and my eyes widened like a kid seeing his gifts on Christmas Day.

"I-Isaac. Thank god." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I was so worried about you." I couldn't help it; my tears kept falling onto Isaac's navy blue shirt.

"You promised you wouldn't come," I felt one of his hands in the middle of my back and the other running through my hair. "I could've hurt you. Why did you come? You know it wasn't safe Annabelle."

My arm gripped around his neck tighter. "I didn't want you to be alone, especially not tonight. I-I'm sorry."

He was now looking into my eyes. "Don't say sorry, I kind of needed you anyways. Derek told me to find an anchor, you were mine." He pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "Thanks."

A wide smile from Isaac is like a blue moon and a meter shower on the same night, almost non-existent. But here it was a wide smile from Isaac, and the look of content in his eyes. It wasn't the Isaac I knew; it was a stronger Isaac in front of me.

My cheeks were scarlet, I could feel it, but I just couldn't help but smile. I felt safe with Isaac, even if he was a werewolf. He was my werewolf and that was all that mattered right now. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if I didn't have Isaac anymore. Honestly, I felt happy, and that was a first.


End file.
